A Dare
by Psychedelic-Dreams01
Summary: "Okay, okay…I dare you…to…" His voice dropped dramatically as his grin changed, showing his excitement and what seemed like a hint of sadistic pleasure. "…to kiss Izaya. On the lips. It has to be on his lips or else you do it again." ... Shizuo gets given a dare Shizaya fluff May do a sequel due to a request


**Well I decided I needed a break from… well just everything ^^" so I thought I would do a little Shizaya one-shot for ye all. Now, those waiting for chapter three of 'The Secret Only I know' please don't kill me for pausing to take time on this, it's proving harder than I thought to think like that sexy psychopathic Izaya. *bangs head against a wall* **

**Enough random jibber-jabber (I love those words XP) here is your fluffy cutsie Shizaya you came on here to read~**

**(Little warning, characters maybe out of character, especially Izaya. Also, this happens back in high school)**

The trio were sitting at the back of the classroom, gathered around one desk. Only God knew when they had started this game of dare or dare, yet, they were still going at it. The only difference now was that each dare was either being repeated or just pathetic…

"Your turn Shizuo~!" Shinra's sing-song voice rang out, the same, child-like grin on his face. He had managed to support that grin ever since the start of this game, it only faltering whenever he got a dare he wasn't so comfortable with…not like that didn't stop him from carrying it out anyway…

The blonde in the group sighed, leaning back in his chair and stretching. "Got a dare for me then?" He asked, sitting back up straight and shifting his gaze from Kadota to Shinra.

"YES!" Shizuo could have sworn that was yelled loud enough to burst his ear drums. He glared at Shinra as the entire class turned and stared at the boy, quickly shrugging it off as nothing once they found out the source. "Sorry…I got a little too excited…"

"Just say the dare already."

"Okay, okay…I dare you…to…" His voice dropped dramatically as his grin changed, showing his excitement and what seemed like a hint of sadistic pleasure. "…to kiss Izaya. On the lips. It has to be on his lips or else you do it again."

At this both Kadota and Shizuo froze. Kadota slowly turned his head, wide-eyed from Shinra to Shizuo, watching both of them carefully. Truthfully he felt like hitting Shinra for daring Shizuo this; he knew how easily the blonde teen could snap, and he wasn't ready to try calm down his friend, especially when desks and other items learnt to fly…

The dare had taken Shizuo by surprise, leaving him dumbfounded for a bit as he just stared at Shinra, who was grinning like the Cheshire cat. He hadn't just misheard had he…?

"W-what..?" was all he could manage before Shinra let out a long, heavy sigh.

"Your dare, is to kiss Izaya Orihara on the lips or else…" The teen paused, trying to think of something which would be worse than the original dare. "Ah! If you don't, you have to run through one of the corridors naked!" He giggled at this before his smirk made its way back onto his face and he raised an eyebrow. "You're not scared now… are you?"

"Like hell I am!" Shizuo bit back, putting on a determined look as he scanned the room for the raven-haired male. At last he found him, sitting at a desk at the front of the room next to a window, reading a book. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad… it was just a meaningless dare after all, plus it might leave the raven in a state of shock long enough for him to manage a good punch on him…

"Fine." Shizuo muttered as he rose from his seat, head still in the direction of Izaya.

The blondes' friends stayed seated, watching Shizuo as he made his way through the room, over to the still oblivious Izaya. Kadota couldn't really believe what was going on while Shinra looked like he could wet himself any moment.

Shizuo was almost there when he hesitated, glancing back at the others and, upon seeing Shinra's expression, mumbled to himself 'Sadistic bastard…'

Izaya was calmly reading his book, lost in his little world with the characters when a dark (and seemingly familiar) presence pulled him back to reality. He turned his head to see the looming figure of Shizuo coming to a stop next to his desk. Quickly Izaya slipped on his grin, placing his book down and shifting sideways in his seat to face Shizuo more and also give himself a quicker way of escape if need be. "Ah Shizu-chan~ did you want to pla-"

He was cut off as a hand grabbed the front of his shirt, yanking him off his seat and closer to Shizuo, almost forcing him to stand on his tiptoes.

By now the rest of the class had noticed those two were talking which always was the first sign to get away as quickly as possible. In any case, all heads had turned in their direction and were watching, ready to scram the moment the two started a fight.

"Shut it flea." Growled Shizuo. The next action caught Izaya completely by surprise.

Soft lips were pressed against his own rather forcefully, removing any form of coherent thought from Izaya's mind as his crimson eyes widened in disbelief while the others eyes shut. He could feel the stares of everyone in the room trained on them, equally as shocked due to this sudden, 'unnatural' behaviour.

A sudden thought crossed Izaya's mind and he couldn't help but slightly smile into the kiss… This wasn't ever going to happen again, so he might as well make the most of it.

When the blonde started to pull away, Izaya let his arms wrap themselves around Shizuo's neck, pulling him back into an even deeper, more passionate kiss. It was Izaya's turn to shut his eyes as Shizuo's hazel orbs flickered open, surprise etched into his features.

The class was silent, everyone watching the scene before them; some has their mouths hanging open while others grinned at each other in a sort of 'I always knew this sort of thing would happen' way. That was, all except Shinra, who by this time was trying so hard not to laugh his face had turned a light shade of red.

Eventually the two boys pulled away from each other, both breathing deeply. Izaya grinned up at Shizuo in a mocking, challenging way while the latter just stared at the raven, still in slight shock at Izaya's reaction. A light bulb in Shizuo's brain clicked as he suddenly realised he still had a tight grip on the front of Izaya's red shirt. He quickly realised it, shoving him back into his seat at the same time as he turned on his heel, walking back to a stunned Kadota and 'that sadistic bastard' as Shizuo had now mentally dubbed him.

The class first watched Shizuo walk away before they turned to face Izaya, whose grin now faltered under all the stares he was receiving. When he thought about it, he realised that what he had done had been seen by everyone in the room…

Quickly he snatched up his book again, turning back in his chair to face the front of the room and hiding himself behind the pages. He wasn't actually reading anything, just hiding his face to stop everyone from noticing the big blush which had taken control, making his skin almost the same colour as his eyes.

Slowly the room turned back to its normal volume but everyone seemed to be talking about the same topic now…

Nobody dared say anything to either Shizuo or Izaya, knowing that that could have some severe consequences.

For a few days after that dare, Izaya could barely look at Shizuo without his cheeks flushing slightly at the memory of their kiss.

**Done. *throws confetti and paints rainbows on everything***

**P.S Please review ^^ **


End file.
